


Heart’s Fire

by KitLlwynog



Series: Viximus, Amavimus, Vicimus [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Period-Typical Underage, Wedding Night, extra chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitLlwynog/pseuds/KitLlwynog
Summary: The wedding night. It didn’t really flow with the main story, but people have requested it. Just plotless smut. :)





	Heart’s Fire

He laid her down in a nest of velvet and silk, watching the candlelight play across her skin. She reached up to him, her hands caressing down his back, but even this touch felt seared into his heart. No matter what came to pass, Lyanna was his wife, and despite his skepticism regarding divine intervention, he had to believe that the Septon was right. Their souls were one, and they would never truly be parted. 

She took advantage of his brief sojourn into the philosophical by grabbing his shoulder and pushing him onto his back. Not that he resisted. Just the sight of her rising over him like a goddess incarnate was enough to make him strain against his breeches, and she ran her fingers over his chest, exploring with an expression of triumphant adoration. “I want to touch you,” she said, her hand trailing down to his navel, “just as you touched me.” His mouth went dry. “Do you have some objection to that?” she asked, her eyes glittering with mischief.

“No,” he replied, his voice breaking into a groan when her fingers slid over the laces of his breeches. “I just… ah!” She caressed him more purposefully, and he lost the ability to speak. Lyanna laughed low in her throat and undid the laces. The relief of being free of them made him gasp, and then he felt her touch, cool and gentle as she stroked down his length and up again. He shivered, bereft of thought and breath, and she threw his pants in the floor. 

Her hands glided up his thighs, ticklish and exciting all at once, and he felt his manhood twitch in response. She kissed his stomach. “Do you like it, when I touch you like this?” she asked, even as her hand wrapped around his shaft.

“Yes,” he groaned, reaching out to bury his fingers in her hair. She hummed with satisfaction, and he only had a moment to appreciate the sensation of her warm breath washing over his erection before she took him inside her mouth. Tentative and brief as it was, it sent a sharp spike of ecstasy up his spine. He cried out, his back arching. She did it again, her tongue swirling slowly over the tip. “Lyanna, please,” he begged, not even sure what he was asking for.

Her answering laugh was rich with pleasure, but she slid up his body until their lips met, and he claimed her fiercely with his mouth. “I suppose I'll have to practice more later,” she said, smiling as she rose up onto her knees and guided him to her entrance before lowering herself onto him with torturous slowness. He bit his lip in his effort to suppress the moan that welled up his throat when he was swallowed by her liquid heat, and he rolled his hips upward.

“Rhaegar…” she breathed his name and pressed her palms to his chest, all the better to move against him. It was all he could to hold onto her hips and match her rhythm. He could lose himself in her; perhaps he was already lost. Pressure built at the base of his spine and his blood sang in his veins, but he breathed deeply through his nose doing everything in his power to keep the pleasure at bay. Her back arched and the sound of her blissful moan nearly caused him to lose control. With her head thrown back and her skin cast golden in the dim light, she was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. She bent down to kiss him and he rose up on his elbows to meet her, tasting her with his tongue, sucking on her lower lip, yearning for more of her, everything that she would give. 

He could feel release nearing, the dam inside him that was about to break. “Lyanna, my love, I can't…”

“Yes,” she murmured against his mouth. “Just a moment longer.” One last swift glide together and there it was, like being bathed in dragonfire, his body melted and burned with ecstasy. He felt her muscles contract around him as her own climax overcame her, and they shuddered and gasped together in one long moment of rapture. When it was over, and they lay in the bed, limp and spent, he marveled at his good fortune as he stroked Lyanna’s hair. If they had never met, he would never have experienced this perfect contentment, this completion. He was where he was meant to be. His fingers itched to play a song, to celebrate and immortalize this moment. 

But after a few heartbeats passed, and he was starting to feel like he could once again move, Lyanna rose up on her hands with a playful smirk. Music would have to wait.


End file.
